Cazador de Brujas
by Flameron
Summary: En un mundo donde todo le fue arrebatado, Naruto tendra que prevalecer para poder liberar del mal que arremete a esta era, este es el mundo en donde Naruto no es el mismo tonto de siempre. El es un Cazador de Brujas, y esta es su historia.SoulEater xover
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Cazador de Brujas**

**NarutoxHinataxHanabi(Maka/Tsubaki/Marie/Chrona/Kim/Blair)**

**Capitulo1**

* * *

…_Una alma pura..._

…_Reside en una mente pura..._

…_Y en un cuerpo sano…_

* * *

_Son puras patrañas… un alma pura… ¿En una mente sana y en un cuerpo sano? ¡Ja! Eso no ocurre, son solo leyendas que son instruidas a los alumnos de Shibusen que se convertirán en "Técnicos" junto a sus fieles acompañantes en combate, sus "Armas", su misión original es conseguir 99 almas humanas infectadas con el huevo de __**Kishin **__y un alma de Bruja, para así transformar a sus "Armas", en un tipo de arma mas evolucionada… según se escucha, se les llama "Guadaña Mortal". Lo divertido de todo esto, es que esta supuesta poderosa arma, parará a las manos de un Shiningami. Si lo pensamos detenidamente, nos daremos cuenta de que esta magnifica y estupenda arma, será arrebatada de nuestras manos y será enviada a alguien que la sepa mejorar mejor que cualquiera. ¿Y quien es ese alguien?... Un Shiningami._

_¿Por que digo esto? Pues es por que me gusta hacerlo, en realidad, por alguna extraña y malvada señal del destino, fui inscrito en la Academia Shibusen, por mis padres adoptivos: Misa y Kishi Nakamura. Un par de buenas personas que me encontraron cuando era un pequeño de 8 años. Ellos me encontraron abandonado en el bosque temblando sin recuerdo alguno en toda mi cabeza… es como si volviera a nacer… fue como una bendición para esos dos, ellos anhelaban tener un hijo mas que nada en el mundo y Kami-sama no se los ofreció, otorgándoles una vida de miseria y decepciones… hasta que me conocieron. Es como si vieran al mecías en persona, una salvación y cura para sus pecados e injurias, algo que los renovaría y los haría sentirse mas puros. Sin embargo, las alegrías se detuvieron al darse cuenta de algo. Mis recuerdos primordiales de humano… habían desaparecido, había olvidado como alimentarme, como caminar, como sentir, como recordar, como recordar… es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, era un milagro que sabía como respirar…_

_Ellos siempre me decían que era como una esponja, no puede evitar sentirme orgulloso de escuchar cada día que me lo dijeran, aprendía con facilidad, eso es una de mis facultades más importantes. Sus enseñanzas eran de mucha importancia no importa lo que dijera la gente, el estudio que ellos realizaban era uno demasiado complejo como para que los humanos, técnicos, armas y brujas pudieran siquiera entender. El estudio de la expresión y la apreciación de los detalles, son las cosas primordiales que mis padres me enseñaron a lo largo de los años que pasé con ellos, además de mis necesidades básicas, con el tiempo, me dedique a practicarlas todo el tiempo, hasta hubo momentos en los que me llevaban a la ciudad y luego observaba mis alrededores, apreciando los detalles de las casas, memorizando sus rostro, cada detalle y cada expresión se impregnaron en mi cerebro, como pintar una mariposa en una pared… esta no se quitara hasta que la muralla sea destruida o sea pintada por encima., en fin, volviendo al tema. A finales de otoño, mi papa me llevo a una misión entregada por "Shibusen", en la cual teníamos que ver a 5 hombres diferentes que sobrevivieron a un derrumbe, ocasionando la muerte a sus demás compañeros, se sospecha de que fue una bruja la causante, pero el derrumbe fue interno, y había una barrera, la cual fue desactivada durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para que cualquier bruja tuviera acceso. Hubo muchas vueltas al asunto, hasta que tuve que utilizar la estrategia "Acusado - Cubierto", en la cual acusamos a un chico sin pruebas refutables, y observamos la expresión de cada uno… todos mostraron: enojo, desaprobación, tristeza, desprecio, desdén, enojo otra vez, vergüenza, enojo nuevamente, otra vez desprecio... y… ¿alivio?... el ultimo se la vio de listo, era un arma sin técnico que estaba a cargo de las instalaciones. Después de detenerlo y llevarlo a interrogación, descubrimos que era un chico que estaba intentando ayudar a su compañero técnico que había sido atrapado por una bruja, el no sabia su ubicación, pero si dejaba que ella entrara en las instalaciones y colapse la estructura, entonces le regresaría a su compañero. Lastimosamente, los dos tuvieron que ser ejecutados por su negligencia, una ley que se utilizaba en ese pueblo, era que la traición es imperdonable y esto se ve como el peor de los pecados, no importa de qué punto se veía._

_Algo más que me enseñaron, fue la utilización de armas, según ellos, yo era un técnico excepcional, no me especializaba en ninguna arma y era completamente adaptable a cualquiera. Me enseñaron acerca de las armas ninja, como el Kunai, el Shuriken y la Katana. Armas occidentales como la "Espada de doble filo", "El arco y flecha", "La Guadaña", "Pistolas", o cualquier arma conocida, esperando que de por casualidad encontrara una que me sirviera. Mi padre se especializaba en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando un truco de impulso de onda como un factor de repulsión para poder mantener de cerca o lejos a sus enemigos. Mi madre se especializaba en el arte de la percepción y los choques de onda a corta o a larga distancia. Me enseñaron lo básico y lo necesario en sus áreas, lo suficiente como para poder ir por mi mismo, avanzando lentamente._

_Sus enseñanzas me sirvieron mucho, puesto que aprendí a adaptarme a mi ambiente, siendo capaz de controlar cualquier arma. Un día, mi padre me llevo a conocer a su compañero "Julio O´xy Raptor" su forma era la de una lanza de una gran hoja curvada en alto, con una pequeña abertura en forma de triangulo en el centro. Por alguna extraña e inusual razón, logré controlarla, como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. Es como si tuviera el control. El control absoluto._

_El invierno no se hizo de esperar y yo quería llegar a casa lo más rápido que mis piernas trabajaban, saltando de árbol en árbol utilizando la energía de mi alma para mantenerme en pegado a ellos, un ejercicio que me había enseñado mi padre en una noche de ocio. Ese día me tocaba conseguir la comida que iba a parar a nuestra mesa, así que fui a cazar a las montañas nevadas. Logré matar a un puma de piel blanca con mi bokuto, y lo llevé en un saco hecho a mano por mi madre, aun recuerdo el esfuerzo que se llevo al hacerlo. Salté por los árboles con prisa, esta vez no me detuve para saludar a los vecinos que están un poco alejados de donde nosotros vivíamos, ni siquiera me inmute ante la lapida en memoria de un chico perdido, solo la deje atrás. A medio camino, me di cuenta de que una tormenta se acercaba lentamente detrás de las montañas nevadas. ¡Oh! Los pobres animales._

_Llegue a mi cabaña cansado, arrastrando al animal inerte por el suelo, recuerdo haber estado bañado en sudor, pude olerlo gracias a mis grandes capacidades olfativas, mis padres siempre me decían que podía olfatear el alimento de la ciudad a kilómetros de distancia. Al no verlos por ningún lugar, me encamine a preparar al puma para la cena, le arranque el pelaje y la piel, le corte la cabeza y las piernas, extraje los intestinos y órganos vitales y los arroje al congelador. Corte algunas partes del cuerpo, las comestibles, y las metí al horno. Pasaron las horas después de la cena, los esperé hasta la madrugada, pero nunca se sentaron a la mesa. Los esperé con anhelo, paciente en todo momento, pero ellos no se presentaron más…_

_Mi paciencia llega a un punto, eso me repetía todos los días, mientras lloraba por mis padres. Al principio creí que me habían abandonado, hasta que llegó la carta de "Shibusen", dando su más "sentido pésame" y ofreciéndome una invitación para que me les una. ¡Oh! Rompí la carta en mil pedazos después de leerla, no pude soportarlo mas, esos estúpidos se creían la gran cosa frente a la muerte de mis padres y lo peor de todo es que me ofrecían unírmeles para conmemorar la infancia de mis maestros que lo llevaron a su fin. ¡Oh! Las cosas que hubiera hecho si mandaban a alguien a ofrecerme entrar a esa academia. ¡¡Las cosas que haría!!_

_Vacié la última caja de gasolina por la cabaña de madera hecha por los ancestros de mis padres y roce el cerillo contra la caja de fósforos, unas pequeñas chispas saltaron…_

…_Entonces, abandoné mi casa para siempre…_

* * *

_Hubo una vez un bebé, que les fue entregado desde los cielos a unos campesinos en los prados, cultivadores de alimentos que cosechaban en sus granjas, alejadas del mundo como se le conoce. No utilizaban la tecnología ni aplican las mismas leyes que en las ciudades comunes. Por lo general, estas familias vivían en comunidades o parcelas, unidas solo por su comercio o expendio entre ellos. Cuando este bebé fue entregado a una familia, esto produjo lo que se conoce como una "alianza" según los términos entre estos granjeros. El niño era un símbolo de alegría y regocijo para esta pequeña comunidad de campesinos, un nuevo día, un día soleado. Es como si con solo verlo, este les dijera que nada iba a salir mal._

_Por desgracia el pueblo fue devastado al estar en el escenario de una batalla entre una bruja de renombre, en contra de dos "Técnicos" con sus "Armas" correspondientes. Como se esperaba, los dos técnicos murieron al enfrentarse con alguien a quien no le llegaban ni siquiera a los talones, aunque aun así dieron lo mejor de si, sin embargo no sirvió de mucho ante la destrucción causada por ellos. La bruja reconocida como "Kyubi no Yoko" por su gran afición hacia los zorros y afinidad en magia._

_A veces una hembra no logra reprimir muy bien sus instintos maternales, siempre están presentes estos sentimientos en la especie femenina de la especie, no importa cual sea. La hermosa bruja logró escuchar aun entre la destrucción, el llanto de un pequeño infante, el cual le fue arrebatado sus suministros de comida y alegría. Se hizo paso por entre los escombros, moviéndose con gracia balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro de forma sexy. Miró con una sonrisa la casa hecha añicos derrumbada en sus propios cimientos, que ironía. Movió su mano hacia un lado, logrando que la estructura se elevase y luego hizo un movimiento rápido, haciendo que los escombros se volaran hacia a un lado con velocidad._

_Ahí, entre muebles rotos, pedazos de cristales y bañada en su propia sangre, estaba la mujer del campesino, sosteniendo entre sus pechos, al infante que lloriqueaba y se meneaba descontroladamente. La mujer ante la presencia de la bruja, se estremeció de forma descontrolada. Como un conejo ante un callejón sin salida, cerca de las fauces de un coyote… ¿o un zorro?_

_La sonrisa de la bruja se amplió de sobremanera cuando el bebe se vio a si mismo flotando en dirección hacia la mujer sexy de sombrero amplio. La mujer, ya cansada, intento acercarse hacia su "hijo", pero solo se movió, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, enterrándose unos cuantos trozos de vidrio en sus manos y cuerpo, miro a su hijo, ya tranquilo en los brazos de la bruja, quien lo mecía de un lado a otro hasta que el bebe se durmió._

"_Ya no eres necesaria"_

_La bruja levantó su dedo índice, apuntando a la mujer en el piso, recitando un pequeño hechizo. Una acumulación de energía comenzó a reunirse en su dedo de forma rápida. Una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios, dando una impresión animalistica. Un rayo de luz cegó la vista de la bruja, y la mujer había desaparecido, dejando tras de si una estela humeante._

* * *

Gritó en el susto, irguiéndose en posición curvada, apoyándose sus manos en el colchón de la lujosa cama. Se levantó totalmente y se pasó una mano por la cara, extrayendo el sudor palpable en su frente. Su cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente, algo muy común, puesto que le había pasado desde el momento en que murieron sus padres. Dio un pequeño suspiro, antes de tirar las hojas de la cama a un lado, saco los pies y los posiciono en el suelo adaptándose al frió de la cerámica de la habitación. Dando pequeños pasos, se encamino hacia la única ventana que había en la destartalada habitación del hotel de clase media en la que se estaba hospedando estos días. No tenía ningún hogar, después de incendiar su casa, así que se vio por ir de pueblo en pueblo, ofreciendo sus servicios a comerciantes o personas comunes, a cambio, pedía alguna información o dinero que le pudiera servir para poder viajar al siguiente pueblo o ciudad, la mayoría de las veces, su estadía en un duraba como un mes a causa de su constante entrenamiento en los bosques, donde entrenaba con sus habilidades con las múltiples armas las cuales guardaba en un pergamino de invocación… un artilugio que se le fue heredado, de la época "Ninja", por lo general, algunas personas que fueron instruidas en el arte de un "Shinobi" en la época moderna, muy pocos sabrán como es el arte del sigilo, el arte de la invocación, el arte del camuflaje, o el ninjutsu. El sabía poco respecto al ninjutsu, el aprendió acerca de las teorías o lo que se podía hacer con ellas, algo fundamental que le enseñaron, fue la "Invocación" y el "Chakra Elemental". El solo supo como invocar y sellar sus armas, nada fuera de lo común, aunque le fue muy difícil. El chakra elemental fue un tanto mas simple, solo tenía que saber que elemento era más fuerte en su sistema, resulto que el "Fuego" era su chakra más fuerte…

Dio otro pequeño suspiro en la habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia la esquina, donde descansaba su arma preferida, aparentemente el nunca supo como llego a el, un día, simplemente apareció con solo pensarlo. Se trataba de una guadaña de doble hoja oscura de mango blanquecino, esta se podía partir por la mitad, logrando que se volviera en dos armas de mano unidas por una cadena, su otra arma, consiste en una pistola calibre 22, es muy simple ante todo, y mucho mas si utiliza esta arma como un amplificador para el poder de su alma. Amarró con fuerza la cinta que le dieron sus padres a su cabeza y se colocó su gabardina negruzca. Vestía con clase, dando la impresión de un adulto, esto atraía constantemente la atención de alguna jovencita o señorita de edad por ahí… y si se preguntan, si, el ya había perdido su virginidad hace un tiempo, cuando tenía 12 en frente de una chica tres años mayor que el, la chica también era virgen… el no la ha visto desde que le dijo que tenía que irse. Insistió en que el la volvería a ver.

De su gabardina, extrajo una brújula espiritual, la cual ha estado como loca estos últimos días, por lo general, apuntaba a la dirección en donde podía encontrar un huevo de **Kishin** o un Técnico y su arma, pero parece que hoy, la brújula se ha vuelto totalmente loca, no parecía apuntar a ningún lado, simplemente se disponía a girar en descontrol, aunque el logró aprender el truco. Si se encaminaba hacia un lado, entonces esta daba mas revoluciones de lo común, y si se dirigía hacia el lado contrario, esta giraba más despacio, esto lo extrañaba de maneras exorbitantes. Sus extraños y morbosos instintos le guiaron hacia lo desconocido, donde lo inexplicable y lo extraño rondaba, donde las leyes humanas están ligadas difícilmente con el tiempo normal… atrasadas en un contexto normal, donde la superioridad masculina es utilizada, donde la tecnología es repudiada como un tabú… donde la brújula giraba.

* * *

Su cabello rubio se movió descontroladamente a través de la brisa que caía en el bosque. Su caminata se había extendido más de lo usual, se había detenido un par de veces ante la apreciación de su entorno o beber de un lago utilizando su cantimplora, pero solo eso. Por alguna razón el retraso hacia su destino no fue a causa de sus paradas, si no que, hay una fuerza que extiende el camino, no importa que tan rápido o lento fuera… el tiempo es el mismo.

Su caminata exasperante y sin sentido tuvo un final, porque se vio a si mismo, a los pies de un pueblo antiguo lleno de personas utilizando ropas del "renacimiento moderno" viviendo en casas de madera y paja hechas a mano, estructuras del siglo XIX, una gran iglesia hecha de madera, con un mosaico de la "Santa María" como ventana principal, dos entradas para la gente, adornada de matorrales y arbustos que dejan ver sus hermosas flores. No muy lejos se podían distinguir una casa hecha de concreto y madera, tenia la forma de una capilla o una sala de consejo, donde se decide lo que se hará en la ciudad o cuando se da la sentencia de un preso. Las casas estaban alejadas de los bosques pero no estaban lo suficientemente alejadas para tocarse entre si. Las estructuras estaban decoradas de forma armoniosa, el problema es que no se podían diferenciar. Personas iban y venían, vistiendo ropa desgastada, de colores fríos como café o gris, las mujeres en cambio vestían un poco más alegres, colores como rosado pálido, amarillo opaco o blanco con algunas manchas negruzcas en algunas partes. Se extraño un poco al ver que antes de llegar al bosque, había banderas amarillas atadas a una vara de madera, estaban amontonadas de tal forma que rodeaban el bosque y la aldea.

Un hombre caminó muy cerca de donde se escondía. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, agarro al hombre por la boca y lo arrastro a la oscuridad del arbusto, sin darle tiempo de luchar, giró su cuello rápidamente, provocando un sonido estremecedor. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo, y se quedo ahí, inerte, con la cabeza girada en un ángulo de 180º dando una apariencia repugnante. Lo desvistió y le quito lo que llevaba en sus bolsillos, se probó su ropa algo desgastada, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba a la perfección. Esto servirá. Guardo su ropa en una bolsa y la ató a la rama de un árbol.

Entonces se encamino hacia la aldea, en busca del poder espiritual que volvía loca su brújula, donde el mundo es diferente de su mundo, en el lugar donde las leyes son diferentes, donde abarca lo desconocido… ahí es donde va.

* * *

** Notas de Autor**

_Hola, me llamo Gregorio Márquez (pueden llamarme Axel), soy el que publica esta historia, pero el crédito debe ir dirigido explícitamente al escritor "fullme", gracias a su colaboración y sus ideas hicieron posible la realización de este fic. En realidad el tenia planeado publicarla, pero esta tan metido en sus historias que me pidió que las publicara por el… no saben el honor de tener que publicar una historia tan revolucionaria como esta… por que yo se, que nadie, además de el (y algunos pocos) se les dio la gran idea de los crossover…_

_Tengo una pequeña información para los que no captaron mucho en esta historia desde el principio:_

_-Naruto no viene de alguna dimensión, ni tampoco es un ninja con recuerdos olvidados, si no que a "fullme" se le ocurrió que sería bueno tener algunas técnicas ninja por si acaso, es seguro que Naruto utilice estas técnicas en alguna lucha con una bruja._

_-Este solo es un prologo de la vida pasada y la introducción del siguiente capitulo, se revelara el o las armas que Naruto utilizara en este fic en el siguiente capitulo._

_-Naruto tiene una habilidad que lo hace único, esto se explicara en los siguientes capítulos._

_-Soy hombre y no soy gay… solo tengo admiración por un gran escritor._

_atte: __**fullme**__ y __**Flameron**_


	2. Hinata & Hanabi

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox(Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair/Marie/Oc)**

**Capi****tulo 2**

* * *

Por las expresiones de las personas a su alrededor, el concluyó que se preparaban para una fiesta… una muy grande si se lo pensaba mejor. Sus conjeturas se basan en las acciones de las mujeres, las cuales desprendían la ropa de los bastones de secado, limpiaban un recinto exacto, mientras que otras colocaban adornos en las mesas donde vendría el buffet y también que utilizaban ropas mas oscuras… eso significa que ellos tendrían una fiesta en la noche, pero no cualquier fiesta, los dos troncos en el centro de la plaza son los clásicos "Postes de Hoguera" que son utilizados hace varios siglos como método de ejecución para las supuestas "Brujas" en la época del renacimiento, un método poco utilizado hoy en día por las sociedades ya que no existen las brujas para la sociedad humana. _Idiotas._ Las brujas en realidad existen, solo que permanecen ocultas de los humanos y también de los técnicos que quieren hacer que sus armas coman su alma para luego transformarse en una "Death Scythe" o "Guadaña Mortal". Pero nuevamente se desviaba del tema con sus pensamientos de conspiración… una hoguera para quemar a una o dos supuestas brujas, es algo sospechoso, sus ojos se reducieron ante esto, algo debe de estar mal, es casi imposible que unos simples humanos logren capturar a una bruja e incluso es algo totalmente descabellado que sean dos. Algo andaba mal por aquí, y el iba a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

Con elegancia y estilo se dirigió hacia la primera mujer que vio y la acorraló contra una pared, la mujer que no debía de estar en sus primeros 20, le miro con miedo y las mejillas teñidas de rojo que se lograban fundir con su cabello castaño con un toque carmesí. Naruto le dio una sonrisa encantadora, lo que bastó para que se derritiera y quedara a su merced, sin perder tiempo valioso en el que podrían encontrarlo, preguntó- Discúlpeme señorita, pero… ¿Sería tan amable de recordarme la festividad en la plaza?- sus ojos azules miraron los ojos cristalinos de la chica quien pareciera que estuviera conteniéndose para no saltar encima del hombre guapo que la había acorralado sin esfuerzo aparente. Su mirada se desvió a un lado, intentando no dirigirle la mirada hacia su cuerpo o aun más abajo. _Eek_. Chilló interiormente ante sus pensamientos pervertidos. El chico aun esperaba su respuesta, y ella no tenía la valentía como para ignorar a este adonis- Y-Yo es-es-estoy, p-preparándome, para la ho-hoguera que se-será al a-an-ano…anochecer- tartamudeo totalmente avergonzada ante la presencia de un hombre, ningún hombre se le había acercado de esta forma antes, ya que era la hija del líder del pueblo, el único contacto que tenía con hombres era con el de su padre, y nadie mas.

Naruto liberó a la pobre chica de su interrogatorio y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía la cabaña mas grande, que a juzgar por su tamaño y posición, parecía ser un lugar importante para este pueblo, quizás la casa del alcalde de la villa o una sala de juicio… ahí debería de haber alguien de importancia que le ayude entender esta locura sobre unas brujas, aparentemente inexistentes, ante su criterio. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente pateó con fuerza la pieza de roble, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Se deslizo discretamente a través de la oscuridad de la zona, procurando no tocar algo que cause ruido, se movió por las sombras, ocultando su presencia y manipulando sus respiraciones. La presencia de alguien en la entrada la descartó, ya que no había guardias fuera de la estructura o dentro de la habitación, eso quería decir que estaba ocupado al igual que los demás en la aldea, esto le facilitaba mucho su trabajo, más de lo que debería. Se traslado hacia otra habitación contigua e inspeccionó lo que parecía ser las celdas de algunos reos o criminales, algunas estaban vacías y otras estaban con algunas personas, en su totalidad hombres hambrientos viviendo en su propia porquería y alimentándose de lo que se les cruzaba en su camino. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, en donde encontró una puerta maciza hecha de metal con cadenas posicionadas de tal forma como para mantener la puerta cerrada.

Había una pequeña abertura en la compuerta de hierro con barrotes para imposibilitar el escape. Sus ojos azules observaron en la oscuridad, lo que parecía ser las siluetas de dos mujeres de misma estatura y cuerpo, algo muy inusual... espera, ¿Mujeres?... extrajo la brújula del bolsillo y observó con asombro, como esta giraba descontroladamente, la fuente de poder que recibía era de estas mujeres en la celda, no podía perder tiempo, si estas eran la fuente de energía entonces hay una alta probabilidad de que ellas sean brujas, ¿Qué como fue que esos aldeanos estúpidos lograron encerrarlas? Le era desconocido, pero el que estén aquí, significa que hoy era su día de suerte, en su casería interminable.

Golpeó sus manos con fuerza y en un destello azulado apareció en frente de las dos chicas, las cuales se sobresaltaron ante la aparición repentina de alguien más con ellas. La luz ilumino levemente la habitación, revelando las figuras de dos hermosas chicas jamás vistas en el mundo, aunque claro, esa puede ser la especulación de cualquiera que viera unas mujeres de grandes pechos, gemelas y vestidas con harapos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. La chica de la izquierda tenía el cabello índigo, de ojos opalinos con un toque violeta, vestía un vestido violeta hecho jirones y sucio, casi como si estuviera hecho de polvo. La chica de la derecha tenía el cabello color castaño, de mismos ojos que los de su hermana, vestía un vestido morado rasgado por entre sus pechos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo, revelando unas piernas largas y aterciopeladas brillantes aun en la oscuridad… a pesar de ser diferentes en pequeñeces, las chicas se parecían bastantes anatómicamente, estatura, tamaño de pechos, largo de cabello, color de ojos, y esas piernas… hizo un gran esfuerzo por no expulsar grandes cantidades de sangre por su nariz. Las dos chicas se estremecieron visiblemente ante su mera presencia, como si le tuvieran miedo, y así era.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- bramó la chica de cabello castaño, levantándose bruscamente del húmedo suelo de cemento y tierra, exponiendo sus dientes de forma amenazante, como un perro encadenado- ¡¿No has tenido lo suficiente?!- sus gritos alarmaron a los otros prisioneros los cuales comenzaron a asomarse en busca del alboroto. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio tapó con su palma la boca de la chiquilla alborotadora, tal parece que estas no son brujas, ya se habían defendido, además que no presentan un alma poderosa, ni tampoco tenían una protección del alma, el podría haberla olfateado con anterioridad. Cuando las cosas se fueron calmando fuera de la celda, Naruto liberó lentamente a la chica de su agarre y retrocedió lo suficiente como para estar a gusto, se quito el polvo de su ropa robada sacudiéndola con la palma de la mano. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron la mirada desafiante de la prisionera de cabello castaño- No estoy aquí para hacerles daño, simplemente vengo por información…- sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que la chica seguía gritándole y mascullando maldiciones bajo su aliento, la única que le prestaba atención verdadera, era la otra chica que no había movido ningún ápice hasta ahora, prestándole atención como si en verdad creía lo que decía. Por suerte, logro calmar lo suficiente a la molestia y continuó con su explicación-… Vengo de un lugar lejano, me infiltre en esta aldea por que sentí un gran poder posicionado en este lugar, y aparentemente proviene de ustedes… ¿Alguna idea?- susurro el rubio hacia las dos chicas.

El ardor en su mejilla no se hizo esperar, el ya sabía que una de ellas no le creería en lo mas mínimo, así que se dejó golpear por una de ellas, la cual entregaba golpes a diestra y siniestra en su cara sin piedad- ¡¡No voy a creer ninguna mierda de ti!!- ladró con fuerza, sus puños se tiñeron de la sangre del hombre que estaba ya en el suelo, ella estaba encima con las piernas abiertas en el caso de que quiera escapar- ¡¡Me canse de sufrir!!- el puño destrozo el tabique de la nariz, expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre por toda la cara y su mano derecha- ¡¡Me canse de esperar!!- su puño llego a parar a su ojo derecho dejándolo completamente negro, golpeó con tal fuerza que el rubio derramaba lagrimas de sangre- ¡¡Me canse de ser su puta!!- levanto los dos puños y entrelazó sus dedos formando un martillo con sus manos, la chica no podía contener mas furia y Naruto lo sabía, lastima que tenía que desquitarse en su cara. Su hermana miró con los ojos abiertos la acción de su hermana menor por 3,5 segundos, estaba a punto de matar a alguien- Hanabi, ¡Detente!- fue demasiado tarde, sus manos se trasladaron rápidamente hacia el cráneo, que al impactar creó un sonido repugnante, el cráneo del tipo que les había hablado se había fracturado en varias partes. El cuerpo del rubio dio un par de espasmos expulsando chorros de saliva entremezclados con sangre de las heridas de su cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron y exhumó su espíritu. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hanabi se levanto precipitadamente y retrocedió horrorizada, ella nunca había asesinado a alguien, ni siquiera se le había pasado tal pensamiento por su cabeza, si, odiaba a la aldea por lo que le hicieron, pero en ningún momento quiso matar a alguno de ellos. Su espalda se unió a la pared de ladrillos y se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo con su trasero con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su hermana, Hinata, tenía la misma reacción, sus manos estaban posadas en su boca acallando un grito que podría llamar la atención de los demás presos en las celdas continuas, las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas y manos hasta llegar a su barbilla, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la vista del cuerpo inerte, del chico a quien le había creído, ella le creyó desde el primer momento en que les habló ella pudo haber detenido esto, pero fue débil… fue lenta… fue indecisa, su debilidad le costo el único boleto para que ella y su hermana lograran escapar de esta villa del infierno… ahora que su única salida esta muerta, ahora ellas dos van a arder en el infierno. Sollozó ante esto.

Una mano en su hombro la alertó, entonces dirigió su vista hacia la derecha, pero en vez de ver a su hermana menor recostada contra la pared mirando en shock el cuerpo inerte del rubio, se encontró con dos pares de zafiros mirándole tristemente. Entre medio de las dos, estaba el, vivito y coleando, sin tener ningún hematoma ni sangrando tampoco, estaba tal cual había aparecido- ¿Estas bien?- las dos hermanas se encontraron a si mismas mirando atónitas al chico que se supone que Hanabi había asesinado a golpes violentos. Naruto le sonrió amablemente a Hinata y luego a Hanabi, como si nada hubiera pasado. Contestando la pregunta mas obvia, el apunto con su dedo índice hacia "su cuerpo", y se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería. En frente de ellos estaba posado el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus compañeros, situado en la celda continua, empapado en su propia sangre.

-Realmente no creo que sean brujas- hubo un viento frió que las dejó heladas, nadie, nadie les había dicho eso- Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada de que se trata de algo mas… ¿Me lo dirán?- movió un poco su cuerpo, acomodándose en el frió suelo entre las dos chicas semi-desnudas, muy atractivas de por si. Hanabi le miraba de forma atónita, ella lo había asesinado, pero estaba a su lado, era imposible. Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de cabello índigo, Hinata, ella era la única que lo había escuchado en todo momento, hasta intento detener a su hermana para que se detuviera- Si- susurro la chica, su cabello oculto sus ojos, al igual que las lagrimas que se precipitaban a resbalar por sus mejillas- M-Mi hermana y yo, s-so-somos diferentes, N-Nu-Nuestros cu-cuerpos, p-pueden cambiar- su tartamudeo fue casi inaudible, pero fue suficiente como para que el chico pudiera oírla.

Naruto se quedo pensativo, así que eran armas comunes y corrientes como las de Shibusen, solo que estaban en un lugar aislado fuera de los territorios de esa escuela infernal, ¿En que se convertían?, esa era su pregunta, pero no podía dejarlas aquí, los aldeanos las quemarían por brujas… esos estúpidos. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa con sus manos desnudas. Pronto desenfundo su Revolver calibre 22 y apunto hacia Hinata- No te muevas- el sonido ensordecedor no se hizo de esperar.

* * *

Un hombre se hizo paso por entre la oscuridad del lugar, caminando lejos de los barrotes de las celdas, con un destino determinado, la celda de las brujas. Fue una molestia tenerlas en este lugar, ni siquiera los rufianes que fueron encarcelados en el lugar continuo se les pasaron por la mente "follarlas" o algo, tenían miedo de que las brujas los hechizaran o le saldrían ronchas con pus en sus miembros. Dio un pequeño suspiro como abrió lentamente la celda, llevaba en sus manos las cadenas que había creado el herrero del pueblo en sus manos, se dice que absorbe la magia de las brujas al entrar contacto. Esto iba a ser fácil.

Una pistola se asomo por la oscuridad y tres disparos consecutivos arrojaron su cuerpo al suelo golpeándolo con fuerza. La luz de la salida iluminó los rizos dorados del chico quien salió disparado fuera de celda llevando consigo a las dos chicas consideradas de brujas, los prisioneros apuntaban en su dirección o les miraban con expresiones atónitas. El rubio les miro por encima de su hombro aun sin dejar de correr, las dos asintieron afirmativamente y comenzaron a desvanecerse. Lentamente en sus manos se formaron una especie de guanteles que le llegaba hasta el codo, los dos de color violeta con líneas negras hechos de metal duro, como el acero, con un sello en cada mano. Las dos armas dieron un pequeño resplandor azul aumentando aun más el poder. Sin dejar de correr levanto el puño por encima de su cara apuntando hacia donde debería de estar la residencia del alcalde del pueblo, el brazo completo se tornó gris resplandeciente. Golpeó con tan fuerza que derribo la pared hecha de madera con increíble facilidad, aunque eso no evitó que continuara con su camino, destruyendo con el brazo derecho todo lo que se le viera la gana, atravesó la casa por completo dejando tras de si una gran estela humeante que conducía hacia otra casa, la cual fue derribada con mayor intensidad. Naruto estaba causando un caos total.

* * *

Las torres de vigilancia y las construcciones no fueron mas que escombros envueltos en llamas o desprendiendo una estela de humo que se deslizaba hacia el cielo. Dio un suspiro cansado ante la destrucción de la aldea que atormentaba a las armas gemelas en sus sueños, asintió ante los agradecimientos de las dos hermanas por la conexión mental. Con sus manos aun estando envueltas por los guanteles de poder se golpeo un par de veces su ropa ya hecha jirones expulsando pequeñas esferas de polvo que se dispersaron en el aire. Estaba a punto de retomar su camino, hasta que escuchó el sonido de dos manos siendo golpeadas, estaba siendo alagado por aplausos.

_Protección del Alma… Liberar._

La palabra murió en su cuello, volteó su cabeza de golpe, como la longitud de onda se expandió. El poder masivo inundo la zona completamente en un segundo, justo por encima del sol dormitando, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles. Naruto dio una muesca como si se hubiera encontrado con lo menos indicado, sus ojos se contrajeron en la ira-… Una bruja…- escupió con desprecio, si, este no era el momento indicado para que apareciese lo que mas odiaba. La longitud de onda tenía un cierto parecido a un sol, con dos aros alrededor de esta, como si se tratara de una explosión nuclear. Ahí sentada en uno de los árboles ocultando su rostro por su sombrero morado, una amplia sonrisa apenas visible por la sombra que proporcionaba el sol. El viento comenzó a ir un poco más fuerte de lo común, extrayendo algunas hojas de los árboles dirigidas hacia el rubio, aunque ninguna toco su cuerpo, solo pasaban por los lados- No es un poco temprano para que un chico de Shibusen venga por mi cabeza? ¿En especial uno tan guapo?- susurro con cierto rastro de diversión.

-No unas mi persona con ese lugar… lo detesto- contesto Naruto dándose la vuelta lentamente hasta estar frente a frente a su objeto de odio. Lentamente sus manos se hicieron a los lados y sus pies se contrajeron, como si estuviera listo para atacar. Cerró sus ojos parcialmente- _Hinata… Hanabi_- hubo una pequeña respuesta afirmativa de sus acompañantes armas. El mundo se volvió completamente negro, todo se fue, y solo quedaron los tres, completamente desnudos con los ojos cerrados completamente. Los cuerpos de las dos chicas se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que solo quedaron sus almas las cuales fueron a parar a las manos de Naruto quien comenzó a centrar su poder entrar en sincronía con las dos al mismo tiempo- _Concéntrate_- las dos esferas dieron un pequeño resplandor- **_Tamashi no Kyoumei_**-

Una explosión de energía barrio con los escombros a su alrededor, posicionando un espacio completamente limpio, el alma del Técnico se expandió casi tan grande como el de la bruja, dos ojos carmesí apareció en la longitud de alma de Naruto, quien parecía estar impasible. Los dos guanteles dieron un resplandor amarillento casi como la luz en la oscuridad, expulsando una estela de humo por donde estaban los símbolos, las líneas negras resplandecieron en un mar de colores, como el arco iris. Sus músculos se contrajeron y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando unos completamente rojos abiertos por una abertura negruzca.

"¡Burning Reactive!"

Todas las hojas a su alrededor dieron un resplandor amarillento, entonces todas explotaron simultáneamente envolviéndolo en un fuego abrasador. La sonrisa de la bruja se fue desvaneciendo al observar que una silueta se desprendió del fuego y saltó a una gran altura. Las hojas seguían en el cielo, una ventaja más a su favor.

"Burning Reactive"

Todas las hojas brillaron con intensidad y luego explotaron, envolviendo nuevamente a Naruto, parece que esta vez no tenía escapatoria.

Las llamas se dispersaron rápidamente, como en el centro de estas se podía apreciar al rubio girando velozmente sobre su mismo eje- **_Kaiten_**- grito con fuerza. Los giros fueron disminuyendo lentamente, algo que extraño a la bruja, pero entonces vio con horror lo que el rubio poseía en las manos. Una esfera azulada, desprendiendo un aire helado se formo entre sus palmas, la combinación de viento y agua le fue muy útil. Llevo sus manos con la esfera hacia atrás, apuntando hacia donde estaba la bruja y luego la disparó, expulsando un rayo que se dirigió a toda velocidad en esa dirección congelando todo a su paso- **_Tama Kyokusen_**- no tenía sentido relajarse, el sabía que la bruja lo había esquivado. Cayó con fuerza, desquebrajando el suelo como una telaraña, sin perder tiempo se fue en dirección del bosque, donde se supone que debía de estar la bruja. En su camino derribó árboles como si estuviera utilizando una mano para destruir un par de mondadientes.

Se detuvo en un claro cerca de varios árboles, al parecer, cuando la bruja había esquivado su técnica, no solo lo esquivo, si no que utilizo un hechizo para poder intercambiar su cuerpo por el de algún arbusto o alguna cosa de su mismo tamaño. Observó con detenimiento la zona, esperando el más leve movimiento o sonido que le ayuden a capturar a su objetivo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el árbol a su espalda daba un pequeño resplandor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

"Burning Reactive"

Una gran explosión inundo la zona, llevándose consigo a varios árboles y/o animales pastando por algún lugar. Sentada en su escoba, estaba la bruja, observando en todo momento su obra maestra, dio una pequeña sonrisa ante su logro, no solo había asesinado al chico guapo, si no que también había matado a las dos chiquillas guanteles que podrían hacerle una molestia en el futuro, había matado a dos pájaros por un tiro. De su garganta, se escapo una pequeña risa que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada que llego a resonar en todo el bosque. Sin embargo su risa murió al sentir una presencia justo detrás de ella- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- no paso un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su pecho había sido atravesado por su mano, envuelta en rayos, como si fuera una navaja- **_Reza-Sen_**- giró levemente su cabeza hasta encarar a dos ojos carmesí que le miraban como su próxima presa, estaba muerta. Su cara se encontró con el puño de la mano derecha que la golpeó con tal intensidad que quizás le habría roto la mandíbula. Una explosión de viento envió su cuerpo hacia el suelo, lejos de su escoba. El cuerpo de la bruja choco contra el duro suelo de piedra creando un gran cráter, a lo menos de 5 metros, un grito ahogado se escapo de su garganta, ahogándose en gorgoteos de su propia sangre- **_Tsuchi Kobushi_**- susurro Naruto, sosteniendo su cuerpo en el aire por la escoba. Dio una sonrisa macabra ante la bruja ya débil y vulnerable… era hora de terminar con todo esto. Sus dos manos dieron un resplandor carmesí

"**Nibai no Kobushi-Kitsune**"

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

_Hola, soy Axel nuevamente, trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de "Cazador de Brujas", agradezco a fullme por su apoyo y ayuda en este fic, mas aun su Oc de Bruja que aunque no dio muchos detalles, si dio su completa colaboración en pensar el poder y hasta me dio una imagen. Estoy orgulloso de cómo me salio la batalla de Naruto y la Bruja, me base en las batallas de otros fic y también en algunos escritos que me envió fullme._

_A parte de eso, he estado un poco deprimido por que muy pocos se pasan por mi fic, se que uno empieza de 0 y va aumentando hasta que se convierte en algo mejor… pero si este fic no llega a mas de lo que se obtiene, tendré que ofrecerlo de vuelta para fullme, aunque me rompa el corazón._

_-Traducción-_

_**Tamashi no Kyoumei**__: (Eco del Alma) Técnica donde se sincroniza el alma del técnico con la del arma, sin embargo, Naruto aquí no sincroniza su alma con las demás, si no que obliga a que Hanabi y Hinata sincronicen con la suya, por eso utilice la imagen de Naruto sosteniendo las almas de Hinata y Hanabi respectivamente._

_**Burning Reactive**_: _(Combustión a Reacción) Hechizo que utiliza la Bruja para que las cosas inertes o sin alma hagan implosión dependiendo del tamaño del objeto inanimado._

_**Change Place**__: (Cambio de Lugar) Se que no utilice esta técnica, pero para que entiendan como es que la bruja esquivo un ataque que parecía difícil de esquivar. Cambio de lugar funciona tomando un objeto y sustituyéndolo en tu lugar, suena como "Kawirimi no jutsu" solo que este es un hechizo._

_**Kaiten**__: (Rotación) Técnica que utilizó Naruto para librarse de las llamas, consiste en que Naruto gire a gran velocidad mientras Hanabi expulsa el elemento viento, y al mismo tiempo Hinata equilibra la técnica de protección circular._

_**Tama Kyokusen**__: (Esfera Polar) Técnica en que consiste utilizar el elemento Viento y Agua para crear Hielo. Una esfera de elemento hielo se va formando entre los dos guanteles hasta tomar un grado aceptable para el orador y luego se lleva las manos hacia atrás apuntando el objetivo, entonces se dispara un rayo de energía congelante que desintegra todo a su paso._

_**Reza-Sen**__: (Navaja-Electro) Naruto utiliza a Hinata para que esta técnica funcione. El elemento rayo cubre completamente el guante y le da forma como un triangulo que puede llegar a cortar como una navaja, piensen en el Chidori._

_**Tsuchi Kobuchi**__: (Puño de Tierra) Naruto utiliza a Hanabi para que esta técnica funcione. El guante se vuelve tan duro como la roca o como el hierro y puede destruir toda cosa que golpee, sin embargo la fuerza puede ser invertida mediante un hechizo._

**_Nibai no Kobushi-Kitsune_****_: _**_(Doble Puño del Zorro)__Técnica que amplifica las ondas del alma a tal punto que llega a quemar todo lo que toca, es posible que Naruto quiera desintegrar a la bruja utilizando esta técnica o simplemente quiere incinerarla. Esta técnica se considera una de las tres del "Eco del Alma" por su gran poder, las otras solo son suplementarias._

_Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, y por favor, pasen por los fic de fullme._

_Atte:_**_Flameron_**


	3. Shibusen

**Cazador de Brujas**

**Narutox (Hinata/Hanabi/Maka/Tsubaki/Chrona/Kim/Blair****/Marie/Oc)**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Una explosión de fuego inundo la zona, incinerando los árboles y vegetación alrededor, ahí en medio de toda la destrucción, una columna llameante creada desde el suelo se elevó como un edificio, subiendo hacia el cielo, expulsando llamas en varias direcciones en forma grácil y delicada. Las llamas se fueron arremolinando en el cielo azulado, adoptando la forma de un hocico de un animal, la forma de un zorro.

El bucle con un calor abrasador giró con mas fuerza hasta desaparecer, dejando tras de si un viento altamente caliente, capaz de derretir la piel humana. Posado en un cráter de más de diez metros, estaba un rubio con una enorme alma carmesí con dos ojos, observando con repugnancia la esfera con una cola que se mecía perezosamente flotando en el aire, el había matado a la bruja, y su alma seguía ahí. Pero no por mucho- Hinata, Hanabi- los guanteles en sus manos fueron desvaneciéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer, mostrando a dos hermosuras de largos cabellos y ojos iguales, de pie a su espalda. Con un movimiento de su mano, envió el alma de la bruja hacia las manos de la chica de cabello índigo- Cómanla, iré por mis cosas- susurro el rubio mientras se quitaba su vestimenta ya hecha jirones, quedándose solo en boxers. Dio una última mirada al enorme cráter de varios metros, en donde dejó a las dos chicas con el alma de la bruja, aparentemente estaban sonrojadas de verle desnudo. Encogiéndose de hombros desapareció en el follaje.

-¿Qué piensas de el?- inquirió la hermana menor, su cabello castaño fluía por su espalda, observando con sus ojos opalinos donde había desaparecido el rubio, su rostro parecía un fulgor carmesí. Su hermana no lo estaba haciendo mejor, es como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo, su cabello índigo se encontraba revuelto, sus ojos opalinos con un toque de violeta estaban cristalizados y el rostro parecía que iba a estallar en un mar de llamas. Dirigió su rostro sonrojado hacia ella y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa- Es guapo...- susurro Hinata, volviendo su vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido ese adonis. Hanabi asintió afirmativamente y luego las dos rieron pervertidamente… nunca habían visto a un hombre, y ahora que lo miran de cerca… pues la imaginación vuela.

Las dos volvieron a reír pervertidamente antes de intentar comerse el alma de la bruja.

* * *

Suspiró cansado, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de la cama situada en una habitación no muy grande de un hotel barato, las chicas Hyuga se le pegaron como si fueran babosas, ellas no tenían a nadie que las proteja y tampoco tenían a nadie que se preocupara por ellas, eran tan vulnerables, eso le recordó a si mismo. Su corazón amable por naturaleza no permitió dejarlas a la deriva, así que les permitió que le acompañaran, aunque le fue un poco incomodo tener la compañía de dos hermosuras, muchos de los hombres en las ciudades o pueblos que iban les miraban como si fueran piezas de carne, una vez intentaron violarlas en su presencia, aunque apenas llegaron a tocar su hombro, el actuó rápidamente y les disparo a todos. Se había vuelto posesivo con ellas y a veces no le gustaba que estuviera tan interesado en ellas, tanto que no dejaba que ningún hombre les tocara… esto no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, las cuales tomaban cada vez mas cariño por el rubio técnico, no solo eso, si no que tenían sus propios planes para que se enamorara de ellas, cada una tenía un plan diferente y lo efectuaban en cada momento, pero siempre terminaban en fracaso, ya que no podían convencer que ellas estaban enamoradas de el, era como si su cerebro estuviera hecho de piedra…

Nuevamente suspiro, ahora Naruto tenía que dormir para su encuentro con Shibusen, durante los últimos 15 meses los cuales los pasó maravillosamente con sus acompañantes había sido informado que la escuela de Shibusen estaba siendo gobernada por Shinigami-sama uno de los mas poderosos técnicos en todo el mundo, recibió la información de que su hijo sería integrado posiblemente en las instalaciones. Tenía a su disposición la información de varios estudiantes que estudiaban ahí, sus descripciones, sus comidas, sus armas, sus estilos, sus habilidades, sus técnicas… el tenía la información casi completa de esa academia, ¿Cómo se preguntaran?, pues el tenía un infiltrado en sus filas, alguien que se ganaría la confianza de todos y le entregaría información gracias a la invocación, la técnica consiste en dibujar un sello en una hoja de papel y luego poner encima a la cosa a sellar, luego la persona a invocar pinta un sello igual que el otro en donde sea y luego se golpea el sello insertando una cantidad pequeña del poder del alma, logrando que la cosa a sellar sea transportada para ser invocada posteriormente. Es una forma muy compleja de enviar información, pero bastante útil y lo mejor de todo es que es imperceptible ante los ojos o a la percepción de alma de Shinigami-sama.

Observó con aburrimiento los nombres puestos en orden de poder y habilidades, como un grafico, cada uno portaba un número diferente de estrellas y las estadísticas a un lado. Ninguno le llamaba la atención, ninguno era de su interés, a excepción de una chica de nombre "Maka Albarn", a pesar de que no tenía las suficientes estrellas para entrar en su interés para una batalla, ya logró conseguir el "**Tamashi no Kyoumei**" o "Eco del Alma", algo muy impresionante para un técnico de ese lugar, además de eso era muy sexy, en todos los sentidos posibles… hasta su informante le envió varias fotos de las chicas de esa academia, muchas de ellas son de varios ángulos y con distintas clases de ropa, había una también de ella desnuda en el baño de las chicas. _Bastante información_. Diría el.

Vio a sus dos acompañantes dormitar en la cama que compartían estos últimos días, Hinata estaba posada perezosamente en el medio, vistiendo un camisón azul marino transparente haciéndole denotar su sostén de encaje lila junto con sus bragas del mismo color, abrazaba con fuerza un peluche de si mismo que el le había hecho, de su boca dejaba caer un fino hilo de saliva que llegaba hasta la cara del peluche. A su lado estaba Hanabi, posada al lado izquierdo dándole la espalda a su hermana dormitando mientras decía incoherencias entre sueños, vestía una playera negra ocultando su sostén y bragas de color rosado, a veces las dos eran muy extrañas a su alrededor, pero el terminaba acostumbrándose a estas dos chicas, aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de sus días con ellas… no se quejaba al respecto.

Se acomodo en la suavidad del colchón, apreciando los cuerpos de sus acompañantes, eran sexy's, y todo el mundo podía confirmar sus conjeturas, levantó las hojas de la cama y se cubrió con ellas, al igual que a las chicas, parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas pesado, su boca se resecaba y sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas. Entonces se durmió.

* * *

Caminó despreocupadamente por las calles de la ciudad, nunca antes había estado aquí, así que mas le vale prepararse para lo inesperado, seguramente Shinigami-sama ya lo debe de haber detectado desde el momento en que entro en esta mugrosa ciudad. De los archivos enviados por sus informantes se denotaba que en "Death City" estaba plagada de placeres y pecados, las calles estaban bañadas de basura, sangre y semen, posiblemente por la prostitucion. Le daba asco de solo pisar esta tierra. Pero debía de mantener la compostura, así que no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, se mantenía impasible. Observó la gran estructura totalmente simétrica daba la apariencia de una escultura macabra hecha de cráneos y velas encendidas, un trabajo muy hermoso, le daba unos puntos a Shibusen.

Las escaleras lo llevaron hasta la entrada de la academia, donde estaba un chico de apariencia enfermiza, vistiendo una chamarra negra con franjas amarillas y unos pantalones marrones durmiendo placidamente en uno de los pilares de la construcción, a su lado, sentada en una silla de madera y metal, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio opaco amarrado en dos coletas leyendo un libro tranquilamente, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga debajo de un chaleco amarillo sin mangas, sus caderas estaban siendo cubiertas por una falda roja con varias rayas verdes en forma vertical y horizontal dando la apariencia de cuadros. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, y lo miro durante unos segundos, tratando de estudiarlo, un minuto después, levantó el libro lo suficientemente alto y lo golpeó en la cabeza del chico de cabellera plateada. Las maldiciones e insultos no se hicieron de esperar.

Hinata y Hanabi a su espalda miraban con diferentes clases de emociones esa escena, por un lado, Hinata quería que parasen de pelear ya que los compañeros no deben de estar en desacuerdo, mientras que Hanabi quería ver hasta donde puede llegar la pelea. Sin embargo, el rubio a su lado terminó la pelea con solo volver hacer notar su presencia-… Ejem…- tosió Naruto, llamando la atención del arma y técnico que parecían llegar a los puñetazos. Se desplazó hasta estar en frente de la chica de cabello rubio, le sonrió amablemente- Usted debe de ser Maka Albarn, ¿Correcto?- la chica asintió afirmativamente sintiendo que la sangre lentamente se dirigía hacia sus mejillas, se inclino ante ella y posó sus labios en su mano derecha- Eh escuchado mucho a cerca de ti… ¿Tu me guiaras donde Shinigami-sama se encuentra?- inquirió mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los pozos verduzcos de la sonrojada chica quien le miraba anonadada. A su lado, el chico parecía sorprendido frente a esta acción tomada por el chico nuevo, no es que estuviera celoso, no, la cosa es que ninguno se acercaría a una chica plana como Maka, el no era un tipo genial por nada.

Soul observó a las dos bellezas que acompañaban al rubio y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de intentarlo, se acerco lo suficiente hasta estar lo suficientemente para tomarse como una invitación y les otorgó una sonrisa salvaje- ¡Me llamo Soul! ¿Quieren pasar un tiempo con un tipo culo como yo?- las dos le miraron sonrientes y el esperó a que respondieran, sin embargo, nunca notó que las expresiones se volvían siniestras y que sus sonrisas no eran tan inocentes como antes… cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

-¿En serio? ¿El hizo eso?- dijo Naruto caminando junto a Maka, quien le estaba enseñando los alrededores de Shibusen antes de llevarlo ante Shinigami-sama. De cerca les seguía las gemelas Hyuga sonrientes mientras observaban los alrededores con emoción infantil, ignorando las miradas hambrientas que les ofrecían la parte masculina de la academia… ¿Y Soul?, pues Soul al intentar hacerse el chulo, cometió un grabe error fatal, la moraleja era… ¡¡No molestar a las gemelas!! Pueden parecer inocentes, pero cuando son molestadas suelen sacar los dientes y garras afiladas, ahora gracias a su estupidez, se la estaba pasando grandioso en la enfermería con varios hematomas, heridas, huesos rotos, arañazos, mordeduras y quemaduras de tercer grado.

Maka asintió afirmativamente haciendo señas con sus manos intentado hacer la explicación mas visual- ¡Y entonces el se acostó con la enfermera nº 3 de la academia!… ¡También lo hizo con la maestra de matemáticas!- dijo con furia, le estaba contando las aventuras de su padre a su nuevo amigo, ya le tenía demasiada confianza, aunque el fue el que saco a relucir el tema- El se gasta la mayoría de su dinero en mujeres… y nunca en mi- susurro esto ultimo, parecía que su padre al engañar a su madre había creado una herida tan grande que la conllevo a odiar a la mayoría de los hombres, por lo menos ese odio no fue dirigido hacia el. La chica se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, pero pronto se relajo al saber que Naruto era el que la estaba reconfortando… inconscientemente llevo su mano enguantada hasta tocar la mano del chico, intentó sentir la calidez que emanaba aun a través de la tela de sus guantes- _Gracias_- susurro por lo bajo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, intentando escaparse por entre sus mejillas, nadie la había escuchado ni tampoco se había interesado en su vida… esto es lo que se sentía ser querida. Esta sensación la hacía sentir rara. Los dos se detuvieron ante una puerta de madera con una placa de oro que decía "Shinigami". Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa de zorro antes de besarle la frente- Nos vemos, Maka-chan- giró la perilla de la puerta de roble y se adentró pisándole los talones las dos chicas de largos cabellos y ojos opalinos. Antes de cerrar se pudo denotar como Hanabi miraba con cientos de emociones a la chica de cabellos amarillos, estaba celosa… _¿Qué tenía ella que yo no?_, no sabía porque se sentía así, era tan extraño.

Maka los vio irse por esa puerta, con lágrimas aun frescas en sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Pasó sus dedos por su frente, y luego se los llevo a la boca, intentando saborear el sabor de esos dulces labios. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los pensamientos que se le pasaban por su mente, sentía como si cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, sentía que sus mejillas estaban calientes y sentía que su entrepierna le apretaba bastante… ella no sabía lo que pasaba. Se miro sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estas estaban temblando, no perdió tiempo y arrojó el libro que portaba hacia la basura, si ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, quizás los libros de la biblioteca tendrían la solución. Y se encamino a saber lo que le pasaba, olvidándose completamente de que su compañero de armas estaba hospitalizado.

* * *

Con sus fríos ojos azules observó el líquido de la taza que estaba siendo sostenida por sus dedos. Se encontró a si mismo, sentad en una pequeña silla de madera, muy inestable de por si, al lado de el estaba una mesita pequeña, como para niños, donde estaba posada un termo con te y varias tazas de porcelana con sus respectivos platillos. En frente de si mismo, sentado en una silla igual de baja que la suya, se encontraba una figura extraña con forma humana, portando una mascara de tres púas hacia abajo, como una calavera, sostenía también una taza de te por entre sus grandes guantes inflados cuadriculadamente. _Shinigami_. Durante la ultima hora, se la pasó ignorándolo y el esperó pacientemente hasta que recordara que ingresó a su academia sin ningún estrago, aun. Después de recordar que aun estaba ahí, le dijo que se sentara en esta silla tan incomoda que lo hacía ver ridículo, sus acompañantes se fueron con Spirit para ver los alrededores… no tenía que preocuparse por ellas, el podía invocarlas en creando un simple sello… ellas ya sabían el procedimiento. Shinigami lo mantuvo aquí tomando te despreocupadamente, como si fuera de lo mas normal. Bien, el le seguiría el juego.

-Así que… ¿Qué te trae por esta ciudad, Naruto-kun?- utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no intentar liberar su presión del alma, el odiaba que sus enemigos lo trataran a la ligera. Controló su respiración, el quería calmarse- Negocios...- susurro con una mirada afilada, antes de beber el contenido de la taza. Shinigami-sama le miro durante unos momentos a través de esa ridícula mascara, le daba la apariencia de un payaso- ¿Oh? ¿Qué tipo de negocios serían, Naruto-kun?-

_Inhala… Exhala…_

-He escuchado que están en una posible guerra contra las brujas, yo ofrezco mis servicios proporcionándoles mis habilidades en combate… pero para que el trato se efectué, tendrán que respetar mis condiciones- sus ojos dieron un pequeño resplandor carmesí, antes de volver a su color habitual, azul cielo. Un viento frío, recorrió la habitación, dando a entender que con eso, había silenciado al poderoso técnico uniforme, sin embargo, este recupero su compostura y tosió un par de veces- ¿Y cuales serían tus condiciones?- sabía que tenía que aceptar, no importa lo tontas o desalmadas que sean las condiciones, estaban en una guerra y el no podía alejarse de Shibusen, ya que su alma estaba unida a esta tierra, pero el alma de este chico es libre y es tan fuerte que podría hacerle frente a cualquier bruja y salir victorioso. Tenía que aceptar. Naruto observó el paisaje de la habitación, mientras que al mismo tiempo se servía un poco mas de té en su taza- Primero que nada… en cada misión que se hable o rumoree sobre una bruja, yo tendré que ir- hubo un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza, una señal de que su plan se estaba realizando de forma exitosa- Segundo… quiero que me des un lugar espacioso donde pueda hospedarme por tiempo definido, lejos de lo insano, pero lo suficientemente cerca de aquí- Shinigami asintió a su segunda condición, no le importaba en lo absoluto, era mas fácil de cumplir que la primera. Pero la cosa no terminaba, y estaba a punto de averiguarlo- Tercero… quiero que hagas la poligamia legal- esto lo dejó helado… no solo había pedido algo que todo hombre deseaba, si no que estaba pidiendo algo que le estaba fuera de las manos, era casi una locura.

-¿Por qué querrías algo así, Naruto-kun?- una sonrisa salvaje pasó por los labios del rubio, quien envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral del Maestro de armas legendario- No quiero que Hinata-hime y Hanabi-chan se peleen todo el tiempo- susurro gentilmente mirando placidamente el contenido de su pieza de porcelana. Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de recuperar su compostura- Y por último… cuando la casería termine, quiero que me dejes ir de este lugar con lo que se me plazca o quien me siga. ¡Aun sigues siendo mi enemigo después de todo!, ¡Shinigami!- un fuerte viento azotó el lugar como si se hubiera liberado a una bestia feroz, dispuesta a despedazar a cualquiera que se le cruce en su camino, las tazas de porcelana cayeron al suelo, reventándose en miles de pedazos desparramando su contenido. Shinigami observó con el seño fruncido a su oponente, el aun no había aceptado todas sus condiciones. Pero el tenía que hacerlo… se iba arrepentir de eso. En lo mas profundo de su mente, el sabía que se arrepentiría- Acepto sus términos, Naruto-kun-

Se levantó para retirarse, pero justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de estar en frente de la salida, se oyó la voz un poco triste del Técnico, Shinigami:

"El enemigo de mi enemigo… es mi amigo"

-Tienes razón, Shinigami- susurro Naruto revelando unos ojos helados. Giró la perilla lentamente y se retiró de la oficina del director de Shibusen, el ya tenía suficiente de la actitud de ese tipo, pero era divertido deprimirlo con su mera presencia, sus padres hablaban mucho sobre la actitud alegre de Shinigami-sama, pero ante el, parecía lo contrario… que ironía…- "_Debo buscar a Hinata y a Hanabi, no quiero que el padre de Maka sea puré de papas antes de que el día acabe_"- con este pensamiento, se encamino en busca de sus acompañantes armas y del desafortunado padre de la chica sexy, de cabellos amarillos opacos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

_Se que no debí de hacer lo que hice, pero fue divertido, y al mismo tiempo atraje la atención de varias personas mas, así que fue… como llamarlo, una conspiración para la operación "Mas Reviews", __**fullme**__ me estuvo regañando toda la semana por esa broma pesada que hice, y lo siento si los asuste. Solo que estaba algo decepcionado._

_No se preocupen, si dejara de actualizar una historia, entonces tendría una razón muy convincente como para abandonar, así que solo ténganme paciencia, que escribir no es fácil…_

_Este capitulo solo fue la introducción a los nuevos acontecimientos, en el próximo capitulo, Naruto, Maka y Soul irán en busca de Blair._

_Hasta que cree alguna broma o continué con mi fic… __**fullme**__ les envía saludos._

_**Flameron**__ fuera!!!_


	4. Noticia

**¡¡Noticia!!**

**Se que les agrada mucho esta historia y todo eso, pero desgraciadamente por razones que no estoy en posición de explicar, oficialmente me retiro de fanfiction dejando a esta historia y a otras a las que tenía en mente publicar como abandonadas… pero alégrense, fullme se ofreció a si mismo para continuar esta historia y posiblemente la otra que tenía pensado hacer. Se que deberán de odiarme y eso, pero me surgieron asuntos que necesitaban de mi presencia en mi país. No se alarmen, ayudare a fullme para que sepan que mi esencia aun sigue en este fic, pero ahora, oficialmente pasa a las manos de fullme.**

**Espero no decepcionarlos mucho, y espero que me perdonen.**

**Flameron**


End file.
